Dodoria
|Date of death=December 18th, Age 762 |Race = Unknown |Occupation=Commander / General |Allegiance = Planet Trade Organization |FamConnect = Frieza (boss) Zarbon (cohort) Cui (cohort)}} Dodoria is an alien character and villain in the manga, Dragon Ball, and the anime, Dragon Ball Z, and makes brief comebacks in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and in Dragon Ball GT. He is a high-ranking henchman of Frieza under the Planet Trade Organization. His name comes from the Japanese word for the durian fruit. Dodoria is a member of the Frieza Force. He is a ruthless warrior that serves alongside Zarbon as one of Frieza's top two highest ranking Generals and right-hand men. Appearance Dodoria is a large and pink alien warrior with protruding spikes on his arms and head. He also wears a blue variant of the common Battle Armor that most of Frieza's men have, including the brown colored shoulder pads and a green scouter. Dodoria has a rather brash and vulgar demeanor in sharp contrast to the more refined attitude seen in his comrade Zarbon. In the manga, Dodoria has only three fingers per hand while he has more human-like four fingers and a thumb in the anime. Despite Toriyama's manga art portraying Dodoria as pink, his later Dodoria artwork for the Kanzenban depicts him as being golden skinned. Personality Dodoria has a rather brash and vulgar demeanor in sharp contrast to the more refined attitude seen in his comrade Zarbon. He is intelligent but often lets his anger get the best of him, which results in violent rages and an uncontrollable lust for carnage and destruction, with Frieza's strong word the only thing that can keep him calm. Dodoria can also feel extreme fear under the presence of a much stronger foe, who may have him backed into a corner with no victory opportunity in sight. He also tends to underestimate his foes. He is also rather careless when it comes to finishing his foes as a result of his habit of underestimating them. In Xenoverse 2, it is revealed that despite his brash personality, he is good to the troops under his command even taking them out to eat when in a good mood which is supported by his treatment of the Future Warrior well when they are his student and/or part of his faction. As a result, he is popular among his men and the more rough and tumble members of the Frieza Force, though many of the more intellectual types tend to favor Zarbon over him. He is also favored over Zarbon who is well known for being somewhat of a perfectionist due to his obsession with beauty, while Dodoria is less concerned with appearances and more willing to get his hands dirty alongside his men making him a better field commander. However, Dodoria can recognize talent and values the Warrior as a subordinate even willing to take their advice, though he also uses their brains to his advantage in order to gain headway with his master Frieza and outdo Zarbon (who is depicted as somewhat of a rival for Dodoria in the Xenoverse series). Biography Background According to Toyotarō's interpretation during Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Dodoria and two of his underlings kill Tora and the other members of his squad after they was contacted by Leek about the order to return to Planet Vegeta. Bardock Special Dodoria is shown as one of Frieza's top two henchmen, the other being Zarbon. Within Frieza's majestic ship, they attend to matters at hand. The most recent news is the power that the Saiyans are quickly gaining. Zarbon warns Frieza of the Saiyan threat and advises him that it would be smart to eradicate them before they become a threat to his huge empire. Dodoria is sent to planet Meat to eradicate Bardock and his team of fighters (Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, and Tora) along with a group of his elites. Dodoria and his henchmen are successful in killing most of the team but Dodoria carelessly leaves Bardock alive after delivering one heavily powerful Mouth Energy Wave at him. Bardock is so battered and beaten, he is left limping after Dodoria's onslaught. Dodoria later returns to Frieza. Zarbon warns him of his recklessness and Dodoria's negligence angers Frieza. However, Frieza reassures him that it will not be necessary to kill Bardock separately since he has decided to destroy the entire Saiyan race. Bardock tries to relay the message about Frieza's attack but nobody believes him. Bardock challenges Frieza alone, but ultimately shares the fate of his planet when it, along with all its inhabitants are obliterated. Dodoria and Zarbon are the only two surviving witnesses to Frieza's powerful blast, as the rest of Frieza's fighters who were present were caught in the attack, since they had been sent out to hold down Bardock. Dragon Ball Z Namek Saga Dodoria accompanies Zarbon alongside their master Frieza to Planet Namek in search of the planet's Dragon Balls, which Frieza plans to use to gain immortality, thus maintaining his dominance in the universe. Dodoria is able to help him collect most of the Dragon Balls by mercilessly slaughtering the Namekians as a means to extract information from them. Vegeta soon shows up on Planet Namek with his own desire to find the Dragon Balls, and quickly kills Cui, who was sent to dispose of Vegeta. As he does so, Dodoria's scouter runs wild, telling him that Vegeta's power level is 24,000, which Dodoria dismisses as a malfunction given that would have meant Vegeta was stronger than him. At the same time, a group of three Namekian warriors arrive to save the survivors of Frieza's most recent attack. Dodoria reads the Namekian warriors' power levels as lower than Frieza's soldiers, and proceeds to mock them. However, the group of Namekians power up and kill Frieza's low-level minions easily, confusing Dodoria. Dodoria makes quick work of the three on Frieza's orders, brutally slaughtering the Namekians without mercy. In the hopes of preventing further bloodshed, the surviving Namekian elder Moori reveals the location of the Dragon Ball. Frieza asks him to reveal the location of the other villages as payment for Moori's earlier destruction of their scouters. Moori refuses and orders Cargo and Dende to run away while he buys them time. Dodoria kills Cargo (in the manga this was actually Frieza's doing) with a blast over Moori's shoulder, and then grabs Moori in a choke hold before brutally cracking his neck. As Dodoria moves along to finish Dende, Gohan in a rage intervenes by kicking Dodoria into a Namekian house, thus Krillin, Kayla and Gohan save the young Namekian. Dodoria, enraged by their interference, is ordered by Frieza to pursue them. Dodoria catches up to the four of them quite swiftly, briefly managing to capture Krillin. However, he is halted by the temporary blindness that Krillin's Solar Flare attack induces, allowing them to seek refuge. Once Dodoria comes to his senses, he unleashes his Maximum Buster, demolishing the land below. Convinced that this onslaught was enough to finish Krillin and his friends, Dodoria makes his return to Frieza, apparently not noticing that Krillin, Dende, Gohan and Kayla had survived his attack by floating high above him. As he makes his way back to Frieza, Dodoria is attacked and forced into the waters below by an unknown force. Upon surfacing, he finds his assailant to have been none other than Vegeta, who has now decided to betray Frieza to achieve immortality and destroy Frieza, and conquer the universe. Dodoria encourages him to run away while he can, but Vegeta decides to challenge Dodoria instead. Angered by Vegeta's confidence, Dodoria attempts to finish Vegeta quickly with the Maximum Buster. Easily avoiding the attacks, Vegeta forces Dodoria into submission. Dodoria also realizes the true extent of Vegeta's power after remembering the time when Vegeta's powering up caused Zarbon's scouter to break, and attempts to get a scouter from Vegeta, only for the latter to decide to crush it under his feet. In an attempt to save himself, Dodoria tries to bargain with Vegeta, offering to tell the secret behind the destruction of the Saiyan homeworld and Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World. Vegeta takes him up on the offer and releases Dodoria, who informs Vegeta of the planet's true fate, and at the same time takes the opportunity to try and fly back to Frieza. Vegeta, however, is not in a forgiving mood and ruthlessly eliminates the fleeing Dodoria with a large energy blast. Frieza Saga Dodoria appears in the Frieza Saga through flashbacks. In one scene, he is seen beside Zarbon and Frieza when King Vegeta is revolting and attacking the ship. Frieza kills King Vegeta, while Zarbon and Dodoria bear witness. Another scene shows Zarbon, Dodoria, and Frieza insulting the remaining Saiyans. After Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz return from their conquest on Planet Shikk, they are met with pity rather than accommodation by Frieza and his top henchmen. Nappa nearly loses control and tries to attack Frieza along with Zarbon and Dodoria, but Vegeta orders his comrade to stand down, knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against them. Dodoria never spoke in the flashbacks. By this time in the original series, Funimation had taken over doing the voices. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Zarbon and Dodoria return from Hell in Dragon Ball GT. Similar to his brief escape in the movie Fusion Reborn, Dodoria escapes from Hell alongside Zarbon and they wreak havoc with all the other villains in the Super 17 Saga. However, he is defeated again and sent back when the Z Fighters come to face all of the previously defeated foes. Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Dodoria is shown as one of Frieza's top two henchmen, the other being Zarbon. Within Frieza's Spaceship, they attend to matters at hand. The most recent news is the power that the Saiyans are quickly gaining. Zarbon warns Frieza of the Saiyan threat and advises him that it would be smart to eradicate them before they become a threat to his huge empire. Dodoria and a group of his elites are sent to planet Meat to eradicate Bardock and his team of fighters (Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, and Tora). Before eliminating Tora, Tora demands to know why Dodoria and his men betrayed the Saiyans, murdered Bardock's wife, Gine and killing James Spencer and his friends and family along with their people in their dimensional realms Spencer World, with Dodoria chuckling by replying it was all part of Frieza's plan. Dodoria and his henchmen are successful in killing most of the team, but Dodoria carelessly leaves Bardock alive after delivering one heavily powerful Energy Cannon at him. Bardock is so battered and beaten, he is left limping after Dodoria's onslaught. Dodoria later returns to Frieza. Zarbon warns him of his recklessness and Dodoria's negligence angers Frieza. However, Frieza reassures him that it will not be necessary to kill Bardock separately since he has decided to destroy the entire Saiyan race after killing King Vegeta and his royal elites. Bardock tries to relay the message about Frieza's attack but nobody believes him. Bardock challenges Frieza alone, but ultimately shares the fate of his planet when it, along with all its inhabitants are obliterated. Dodoria and Zarbon are the only two surviving witnesses to Frieza's Supernova, as the rest of Frieza's fighters who were present were caught in the attack since they had been sent out to hold down Bardock. ''Episode of Bardock'' Dodoria makes a brief appearance in the first chapter of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, during Bardock's failed last stand against Frieza. It is interesting to note that unlike in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Zarbon and Dodoria are actually alongside Frieza when he blows up Planet Vegeta (in the special, they stay inside the ship). Power level Dodoria is stated to have a power level of 22,000 in Daizenshuu 7 (Vegeta, who defeated him, had a power level of 24,000 according to the Kanzenban edition of the manga). His power level is also 22,000 in the Famicom game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and in the Super Famicom game Legend of the Super Saiyan, but it is only 21,500 in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden. Special abilities Dodoria uses his brute force to overpower his opponents. He is intelligent, but his anger seems to get the best of him at times. Dodoria has the generic powers that many other Dragon Ball characters share, including the ability to throw numerous exceptionally powerful rapid blasts. He can also emit blasts from his mouth as well, most commonly known as Mouth Energy Waves. The most noticeable trait that Dodoria has is his ability to throw his weight around. He is extremely fast for his rotund body and he can perform multiple spins and aerial strikes regardless of his size. Maximum Buster The Maximum Buster is an orange beam used by Dodoria in the Namek Saga. He first uses it in an attempt to kill Krillin, Gohan, and Dende in one blast. They are able to avoid that attack and go unnoticed by Dodoria who assumes they are dead. It is later used in an attempt to destroy Vegeta, again to no avail. The technique is performed by holding both hands in the air and charging up a large ball of energy, eventually unleashing a huge beam. The technique's name is derived from the Budokai Tenkaichi series. This is Dodoria's Ultimate Blast. It is named Dodoria Beam in Budokai 1 and Full Power Energy Wave in Legend of the Super Saiyan, Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and 2. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Dodoria Big Blaster' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. Named in the ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, and also used in the RPG game Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan and when summoned in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Dodoria's Blow' – Used to kill one of the three Namekian warriors from Moori's village. *'Dodoria Head Breaker' – Used to kill one of the three Namekian warriors from Moori's village. *'Energy Cannon' – A Mouth Energy Wave used to attack Bardock on planet Meat and to kill one of the three Namekian warriors from Moori's village on planet Namek. *'Tri-Form' – Only used in anime fillers. *'Dodoria Typhoon' – A grapple toss used by Dodoriain Budokai 1. *'Dodoria Ultra Spike' – Dodoria kicks the opponent up in the air, and then kicks them and punches them down again. Used in Budokai 1. *'Exploding Wave' – One of Dodoria's techniques in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza. *'Gatling Head Breaker' – A rush attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'False Courage' – One of Dodoria's Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Pump Up' – One of Dodoria's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Gatling Head Breaker' – Used in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'Head Attack' - Dodoria's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. *'Monster Throw' - One of Dodoria's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Giga Boost' - Used in Xenoverse 2. *'Bloody Sauce' - Used by Dark Dodoria in Xenoverse 2. *'Death Ball' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Dodoria's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. *'Death Crasher' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Dodoria's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. *'Death Wave' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Dodoria's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. *'Elegant Blaster' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Dodoria's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. Equipment * Scouter - A wearable, all-purpose computer that the Frieza Force uses. * Metamo-Ring - A ring-shaped device invented by Bulma and a product of the Capsule Corporation that allows people to perform EX-Fusion in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Dodoria is a boss in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. In Legend of the Super Saiyan, the boss fight ensues after he destroys the team's spaceship. In those video games, Dodoria gets color edits that appear as recurring foes: the golden Kabosu (カーボス) in Gekishin Freeza, and the teal Gorman (ゴーマン; called "Dren" or "Jaklu" in English versions) and the golden Aprico (アプリコ; called "Bobo" or "Ghoko" in English versions) in Legend of the Super Saiyan. Dodoria is a playable character in numerous Dragon Ball Z video games, some of which include Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, and Dragon Ball Heroes. He is a support-type character in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Dodoria appears brainwashed by Towa during a Time Machine Quest in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. * Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza * Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu * Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen * Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast * Dragon Ball Online * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z For Kinect * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection * Dragon Ball: Ultimate Swipe * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle * Dragon Ball Fusions * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 * Dragon Ball Legends In Gekishin Freeza, Dodoria gets color edits that appear as recurring foes: the golden Kabosu (カーボス) and the teal Gorman (ゴーマン ; called "Dren" or "Jaklu" in English versions) In Super Saiya Densetsu, Dodoria's boss fight ensues after he destroys the Nameless Namek's Spaceship. Dodoria also gets a color edits that appear as recurring foes: the golden Aprico (アプリコ; called "Bobo" or "Ghoko" in English versions). In Supersonic Warriors 2, Cooler's story mode includes a side-story where he comes to Earth as Meta-Cooler (nucleus) with the Big Gete Star and, after defeating Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Vegeta in West City, uses the Dragon Balls to revive the Ginyu Force alongside Zarbon and Dodoria. In the scenario, Dodoria plays the role of Cooler's informer about the latter's army progress on conquering Earth; he usually appears saying "we have a problem" whenever an opponent appears. At one point, Zarbon mocks him that all he knows to say is that line. Dodoria and Zarbon join Cooler to battle Android 17, Android 18 and Android 20, and later to battle Cell in his Semi-Perfect form. When Cell transforms into his Perfect form, the Ginyu Force persuades Cooler, Zarbon and Dodoria to join them in their Fighting Pose after Cooler promised them to do so if they help him to defeat Perfect Cell. In Xenoverse 2's Frieza's Siege event, Dodoria is one the many invading members of the Frieza Force that the Future Warrior may encounter and will make reference to the Warrior's choice of faction within the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly before fighting the Future Warrior. After being defeated, Dodoria may drop a piece (Upper Body, Lower Body, and Feet) of Tracksuit (Dodoria Colors) which is a described as Frieza Force Tracksuit in Dodoria's colors. Voice Actors *'Japanese': Yukitoshi Hori (Dragon Ball Z), Takashi Nagasako (Dragon Ball Kai & Episode of Bardock) *'Ocean Group dub': Ward Perry *[[FUNimation Dub|'FUNimation dub']]: Chris Forbis (Dragon Ball Z and video games through 2007), Mike McFarland (Dragon Ball: Raging Blast), John Swasey (Dragon Ball Z Kai and video games from Raging Blast 2 onwards) *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret *German Dub: Helmut Gauss *Italian Dub: Luca Bottale *French Dub: Pierre Trabaud *Portuguese Dub: António Semedo *Brazilian Dub: Gilberto Baroli Battles Battles * Dodoria and his team vs. Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh * Dodoria vs. Namekian warriors * Dodoria vs. Moori * Dodoria vs. Krillin, Kayla and Gohan * Dodoria vs. Vegeta Movies * Dodoria and his team vs. Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh * Dodoria and his team vs. Bardock Trivia *Dodoria, along with Zarbon, is the first and final villain to appear onscreen in the history of all Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. When looking at the timeline chronologically, the first movie to take place is the Bardock - The Father of Goku TV Special, where Zarbon and Dodoria appear first (not counting Vegeta, who switches sides). In the final episode of Dragon Ball GT (episode 64), Zarbon and Dodoria are the final villains to appear onscreen when Goku remembers all the villains who escaped from Hell. *His name comes from the Japanese word for the durian fruit. *In "DBS episode 2", there is a strong reference serving as a nod to Zarbon and Dodoria when Vegeta is seen with twigs sticking out of his hair and two fruits on both sides that serve as the pun, a Pomelo (Zarbon) sticking out of one side and a Durian (Dodoria) sticking out of the other. Both Zarbon and Dodoria served as primary antagonists to Vegeta. *Dodoria, along with Zarbon, are the first and final villains to appear onscreen in the history of all Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. When looking at the manga timeline chronologically, the first movie to take place is the Bardock - The Father of Goku TV Special, where Zarbon and Dodoria appear first (not counting Vegeta, who switches sides). In the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, Zarbon and Dodoria are the final villains to appear onscreen when Goku remembers all the villains who escaped from Hell. *In the Hungarian dub, Dodoria is a woman, albeit with a very deep voice. *In the Portuguese dub, Dodoria sings opera.6 *In the Greek dub, Dodoria is a woman. Gallery References # ↑ Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’, 2015 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 # ↑ as stated in the Bardock TV Special through communicator transmissions # ↑ 4.0 4.1 Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 # ↑ Dragon Ball Online, 2010 # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Dodoria Sings Opera. youtube(December 2, 2007). Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Galaxy Frieza Army